


Blink and miss it

by Arcylic



Series: Dear Fellow Traveller [3]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Beginning of Friendship, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcylic/pseuds/Arcylic
Summary: The first time Kenta got teleported with Ryuuga had been one of the most terrifying moments of his life.OrBy the time we see him from an outside perspective Kenta seems pretty used to being whisked around by Ryuuga's lightning teleportation. But at fist it was probably pretty jarring. This is my attempt to show how that might've gone.
Relationships: Ryuuga & Yumiya Kenta
Series: Dear Fellow Traveller [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Blink and miss it

The first time Kenta got teleported with Ryuuga had been one of the most terrifying moments of his life.

He woke up to the sound of the other putting out the campfire, wood cracking and crunching under his boots and sparks hissing as they vanished in the night, leaving behind only a blackened pit.

Opening his eyes revealed that it was still dark, stars sparkling like distant cold pinpricks and with the fire dead the forest was melting back into blackness around them. Kenta scrambled to get up blinking the sleep out of his eyes quickly, as he’d learned to do so as not to be left behind or annoy the other blader anymore than he already was by travelling with him.

He looked at the other as he determinedly made sure no sparks escaped into the forest and felt confusion start curling in his chest. Ryuuga generally kept a simple schedule of travel during the day and rest at night. Until now the only times Ryuuga had travelled during the night was when he had a point he wanted to reach and refused to stop until he did or when he deemed their initial place for camping unsuitable. Him simply starting to stomp out the fire in the middle of the night was something that hadn’t happened before. Sure, Ryuuga seemed capable of switching from rest to action in a single breath but usually not without a reason.

“Ryuuga what-” he started saying but was cut off when he felt a strong yank of the back of his shirt forcefully pulling him to his feet.

He opened his mouth to ask what was going on again but then there was a _crack_ and the world lost meaning and definition and borders for a second. The sensation was akin to biting into a cold ice-cream but instead of being just his teeth it was all his bones. He couldn’t tell if it was too hot or too cold, only that it made his brain shutter and his thoughts skip like a stone across water for a second and that when it ended it left him with pins and needles all over and a wave of vertigo slammed into him.

Dimly he registered Ryuuga letting go of the back of his shirt, and then his own knees and palms scraping against something with give but still harsh and grainy and the feelings of his own lungs expanding and breathing an air that smelled vaguely like ozone and scorched all the way down.

The heat dissipated quickly and he was able to focus again. He sat up on his knees and looked around trying to ignore the way his head didn’t feel like it was screwed on quite right. There was warm sand shifting under his weight, the distant cry of a seagull, a salty smell and, most impressive and concerning of all, the sun shining brightly up in the sky; meaning that wherever they were it was far away enough for the time difference to to shift from middle of the night to middle of the day. A few feet away, Ryuuga was half sitting half leaning against a boulder and watching him with piercing golden eyes.

As feeling came back to his arms and legs and the vertigo went away completely and the fear from being suddenly hurled through space to God knows where faded he felt annoyance and frustration start to spark and build in his gut. It was becoming an increasingly familiar feeling as the nebulous fear he used to feel around the stronger blader dissipated the longer he travelled with him. It wasn’t that Ryuuga was becoming less scary, exactly, but that Kenta was becoming desensitized to his glaring and grumbling when he knew that the other tended to take his anger out on inanimate objects far more than he did people.

“A warning would be nice!” he snapped.

Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to yell at someone who was known for their volatile temperament and who’d just proven themselves capable of hurling himself and others across great distances in the blink of an eye. But Kenta was still reeling from that and he’d technically only woken up five minutes ago, if that, so his brain-to-mouth filter was not in top shape.

The other’s eyebrows furrowed and his fingers twitched in annoyance even as his mouth pulled up at the corners slightly, seeming an almost unwilling movement. A mix of annoyance and amusement rippled through him, a reaction that seemed to define their interactions more and more lately. They remained looking at each other for a few seconds before Kenta felt the burst of anger fade underneath the weight of fatigue and the vague anxiety that came from being under the scrutiny of those golden eyes for longer than a few seconds.

Fortunately Ryuuga seemed to deem him recovered enough to be uninteresting and turned away to start walking again along the coastline. Kenta scrambled to follow and considered asking where they were but ultimately decided against it. He couldn’t go back home without having convinced Ryuuga so there wasn’t any a point to it. Plus, he didn’t want to get on the other’s nerves anymore than he probably already had with his outburst. Assuming, of course, Ryuuga even cared enough to know what country they were in.

Borders must seem very silly to him, Kenta mussed as he trudged along behind him. For someone who could move however he wished, regardless of distance and load and time of day, borders must’ve seemed like nothing more than squiggly lines, arbitrary at best and stupid at worst. Thinking about it, the way the way Ryuuga had a tendency to appear unannounced in a burst of light in the middle of a tournament or battle was starting to make sense. For him distance was only a suggestion so there wasn’t any reason not to go anywhere he liked, regardless of whatever other arbitrary rules for participation or arrival there were.


End file.
